Xiao Family
The Xiao family has an extremely special existence in the whole continent. This family is not any weaker than the six great families in the world today. But the Xiao family is able to distance itself from the royal family and yet receive benefits from all of the different nations. Besides that, the Xiao family’s wealth is publicly recognized as the first in the world. Furthermore, it is publicly known that their wealth was slowly accumulated through ordinary business means and a result of many generations of hard work. the Xiao family head is called Xiao FengHan, great with skill and strategy. In the past, he roamed around the continent and was a life-and-death brother to your grandfather, Ling Zhan. Due to the fact that your grandfather had saved his life many times, the both of them were extremely close. Your pre-planned marriage was probably a doing of the both of them." The Xiao family had begun to change its main dealings 30 years ago from the civilian to the military industry. From then on, the Xiao family specialized in the dealings of armors and weapons. It was also from that time on when the Xiao family established its standing as the world’s wealthiest family!" The wealth of the Xiao’s family can be easily explained with a single point. Currently, there are seven empires in the continent. Of the arms in the Star Falling Empire, Heaven’s Blessing Empire, Burning Phoenix Empire and our own empire, at least half of them were purchased from the Xiao family! As for the other three empires, there were at least 30 percent bought from the Xiao family. Being this wealthy, they can literally do anything they want in this world! Even if they were to deal with a small empire, they would be able to settle anything with money! it is said that the first leader of the Xiao family, Xiao ChengYun, was a reincarnated celestial. He was adept in divination with many peculiar abilities. Before he died, he had performed divination for the Xiao family and left behind a will: If the Xiao family were to continue with its business, the foundations of the Xiao family would not perish. But if it were to have any ambitions to unify the continent, the whole family would be wiped out for sure! But the key is that the Xiao family had always followed this will. Besides that, the Xiao family had always been doing their business peacefully without a single person of the Xiao family becoming a government official of any country. They had always been extremely peaceful, keeping to the will of their ancestors. Thus, despite how the various nations all covet after the Xiao family, they were extremely careful towards them, keeping this delicate state. After the Sky Bearing Empire was established, Ling Zhan had become a prominent figure in the empire with his large merits. At the same time, Xiao FengHan became the new family head of the Xiao Family. Both of the brothers could have been said to have reached the peak of their lives. At this moment, they had also planned the marriage between both their families to further improve their ties. With the expansion of the Xiao Family, the ambitions of the Xiao Family and Xiao FengYang grew larger and larger. After seeing that Ling Zhan was extremely loyal towards Sky Bearing, Xiao FengHan knew that his uprising wouldn’t necessarily receive the support of Ling Zhan. Thus, he also gradually decreased his contact with the Ling Family while preparing for the ambitions of his Xiao Family. Then, he made use of Ling Tian’s good-for-nothing attitude to force the Ling Family to annul the marriage. If not for his ambitions, Xiao FengHan would have definitely restored the marriage upon seeing Ling Tian’s performance, even if he had to lose face! Ever since that incident, while both their families still had some dealings with each other, their relationship was far inferior to before. Xiao FengHan felt as though he had let down his brother and sister-in-law, thus not visiting Sky Bearing in the past decade. Now that the world was going to be plunged into chaos again, the opportune moment which the Xiao Family needed was right in front of them. Thus, Xiao FengHan would naturally not be willing to let go of this opportunity and sent Xiao FengYang and Xiao YanXue to help stir up the storms. He even made use of the Heaven Splitter to stir up conflict in the world. When they stayed in the Ling Family upon coming to Sky Bearing, they also had the intention to make use of the Ling Family, pulling them into the muddied waters as well. Now that their plan was successful, they had pushed both Sky Bearing and the Ling Family into the heart of the struggle! From the start to the end, of the three generations of the Ling Family, apart from the young Ling Tian, no one else was suspicious of the Xiao Family at all. Even Ling Tian only collected information on the Xiao Family and didn’t take any action. For so many things to happen between both their families, it could be said that the Xiao Family was completely in the wrong. If said nicely, the Xiao Family was doing it for their ambitions, and if said bluntly, the Xiao Family was being ungrateful! Now that the Xiao Family achieved their goal, they were about to leave Sky Bearing to await their opportunity to stage an uprising. However, the moment that the Xiao Family left, the Ling Family would be placed in an awkward position. Who didn’t know about the relationship between both their families? With their relationship, no one would believe that the Ling Family didn’t participate in the Xiao Family’s actions! Furthermore, the Ling Family was located in Sky Bearing, right in the center of the continent. The moment the world broke out into chaos, Sky Bearing would definitely bear the brunt of the flames of war and could be said to be isolated and without reinforcements! It was almost certain that the Ling Family would be wiped out. All of these were created by the Xiao Family! Was it really unintentional? They issued a kill order for Ling Tian when Justice was Chasing him. They are allies with Above Heavens. Members * Xiao FengHan * Xiao YanXue * Xiao FengYang * Xiao WuHen * Xiao WuJu * Xiao One * Xiao Two * Xiao Three Locations The Xiao Family has been the hegemon of the Northeastern side for the past few centuries and sits strategically surrounded by mountains and rivers, protected by nature with no need to fear invasion from enemies. It could be said that they are living in a world of paradise, but yet they throw away such a peaceful time and so many lives in their country. Their ancestors once decreed that the descendants of the Xiao Family would forever not take part in any wars in the continent. * Green Ripple Immortal Park Trivia * There were orignally 11 empire in Heavenly Star Continent, 4 of them perished because wanted to subdue Xiao Family. Category:Family Category:Xiao Family Category:Enemies